fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding (Part 1)
The Wedding (Part 1) is episode eighteen of season four of Full House. It originally aired on February 8, 1991. Opening Teaser Danny teaches flower girl Michelle the most important task of her role before the big day: throwing flowers. But since they don't have any flowers around, he gives her facial/Kleenex tissues to practice the task. She does it too much, as she does it non-stop, leaving Danny to pick up the tissues non-stop and to remind her that "these were trees once" (as paper products come from trees). Summary It is the day before Jesse and Becky's wedding. Stephanie and D.J., who will be bridesmaids, are using Danny's camcorder to tape the events leading up to the wedding, which they also plan to tape. Becky's sister, Connie Anderson, has arrived and brought her son, Howie, with her, but he and Michelle do not remember each other from the visit two years before, and they go through a phase of dislike for the opposite sex. Soon after Connie and Howie arrive, Becky's parents, Kenneth and Nedra Donaldson, arrive. Kenneth explains that they would have arrived earlier, had a hoodlum on a motorcycle not cut them off. Jesse shows up and explains that he would have been home earlier if he had not been stuck behind an old walnut who was driving too slow. When they see each other's face, Kenneth realizes that Jesse was the man on the motorcycle and Jesse realizes that Kenneth was the old walnut who was driving too slow. Jesse says, "That's the walnut!" Kenneth says, "That's the hoodlum!" From the start, it seems that they can't get along with each other, which upsets Becky, and Nedra tries to assure her that things will be all right. Danny and Joey get their suits mixed up, and realize that they are wearing each other's suit. Nedra nearly has a heart attack when she walks in on them while they are trying to exchange suits in the kitchen. Later, Kenneth, who used to perform in rodeos, has a talk with Jesse. They agree to get along with each other, and Kenneth says that marrying Nedra meant that he had to retire from the rodeo circuit. That makes Jesse want to have one last adventure as a single guy before getting married. At 7:00 a.m. the next day, just three hours away from the wedding, Jesse has Joey go to the airport with him, and he talks Joey, who has a pilot's license, into taking him up in a plane so that he can sky dive. As soon as Joey is over the area where it will take place, Jesse jumps out and opens his parachute, yelling "Have mercy!" Later at the church, as Michelle and Howie become friends again, everyone is wondering why Jesse has not arrived yet. What no one knows is that the reason why is that he never touched the ground. The parachute is hanging from the branch of a tall tree, and he is still attached to it, yelling for help, as "To Be Continued..." appears (followed by the EP credits). Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes